Meeting Voldemort
by timberwolf90
Summary: Voldemort is planning to come to Hogwarts in one hour. Voldemort is also talking and attacking Harry in his mind. Spoilers for books 1-5. not good in summaries sorry UNFINISHED!
1. Introduction

_hey all. hope you like t so far. I know its not very long so far, but trust me it WILL get better!_

_

* * *

_** Chapter 1 - Meeting Voldemort**

It was only one month away from summer, and still Voldemort hadn't shown up. Normally that would be good. Maybe Voldemort had decided to rest for a year before confronting Harry again. But Harry highly doubted it.

Voldemort is probably planning an attack with all his Death Eaters **right** now.

He is waiting for the perfect time and the perfect place to duel Harry Potter and complete the unknown prophecy.

Though Ron Weasly and Hermoine Granger didn't show it, they were as nervous as heck about when Voldemort would find and fight Harry. All through Harry's first 5 years at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, Voldemort had someway or another met Harry and attempt to kill him.


	2. First Dream

Snape was yelling at him.

'not unusual' thought Harry

"50 points from Gryffindor, Potter!"

'50! Get real Snape.'

"Potter…Potter…?" Said another voice. Harry knew that voice all to well.

'Not Voldemort. Please not Voldemort…'

"Harry James Potter…"

The Slytherin dungeons disappeared from view and a black cloaked figure appeared.

Harry's scar burned fiercely.

"This is no dream Harry. Now, I am coming to Hogwarts today, around 6 or 7 AM. Well, lets make that 7 AM…"

"You wont! Dumbledore wont let you get near me! -"

Voldemort laughed. "I'm already near you Harry Potter." Voldemort raised his arm and excruciating pain soared through Harry's body. He knew through experience that Voldemort had just said one of the Unforgiveable Curses, Crucio. He found himself screaming for the pain to stop.

He heard Voldemort say softly, "Meet me at the Quidditch Field at 7 AM. ALONE! This is between you and I. If you bring anyone else, I WILL KILL them first! **Then** deal with you…"

He sent another wave of Crucio and disappeared.


	3. Noise in the hall

"Harry. Harry? Wake up Harry." A voice said. Harry groaned as he remembered his unfinished homework. 

'Great, I'm going to have to study instead of breakfest…maybe Hermoine could help me.' He remembered his encounter with Voldemort. He sat up quickly.

"Woa there Harry!" Ron said. "Are you okay?"

Harry closed his eyes. He didn't want it to be true.

"Harry? Come on. Tell me what happened. You were screaming and grabbing your scar like mad. We had to put a silencer on you to keep you from waking everyone up. What happened?"

Harry wiped a tear from his cheek and looked at Ron and Hermoine.

"Oh God!" He grabbed Ron and Hermoine's hand and held them tightly. "I don't want to loose you guys. I love you so much…"

"We're not leaving you Harry. We're right here. We're not going anyware. Never. Right Ron?"

"Of course. We're your best friends. You know that right Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Croaked Harry. "You're the best friends any wizard or witch could have." He smiled up at them. His tears broke freely. "Oh God, but I'm so young. Not yet, please, not now." He started to shake and Hermoine embraced him.

"Blimy Harry! Your not going anywhere. Your staying with us. For Merlins sake, tell us what happened!"

"Ron!" Hermoine hissed.

Harry sighed. "Fine." Harry pulled away from Hermoine and sat back. He took a deep breathe and started.

"I was dreaming about Snape, he was taking points away, as usual, when I heard Voldemort call my name. My scar started to hurt. I was curious to know if he had killed someone or was just happy…then, he shows up. I see him, just alone in the darkness. He's coming closer to me. My scar is burning like last year, like when he was right next to me. He said that" Harry sighed. "he's coming to Hogwarts. I try to tell him that Dumbledore wont let him, but he continued. He says to meet him at7 this morning on the Quidditch Field. He says, to not bring anyone. If I do, he will kill them. He wants to duel me. To finish me off, once and for all. And" Harry took another deep breath and began again. "while he said this he sent a curse on me. On of the Unforgettable's. Crucio. Twice. And I felt it! I felt the pain as if he were right there!" Now his tears rolled freely down his face.

"I'll meet him! And fight for my parents! For Dumbledore! For my life!" He closed his eyes and waited for their reply. When he got none he opened his eyes to see their expressions.

Rons whole face was white as chalk. He looked as if he had just seen a ghost.

Hermoine's face was shocked and had a look of total disbelief.

When none of them replied after a while, Harry sighed and got up. That set them off.

"Harry!" He turned. "Are you really going to f-fight You-Know-Who?" Hermoine asked.

"You can't! You won't! No Harry! You can't now. Not now, not ever." Ron said weakly.

"I'm so sorry guys. But I have to. Its my destiny. Nows my time, I guess. I'm sorry, truly I am." He turned and made his way out of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Where are you going?" Ron said.

"Getting revenge Ron. For Voldemort killing my parents."

"No your not. Not right now you aren't." Hermoine ran after him down the corridor.

"Harry! First get Dumbledore or McGonagall before even stepping out on that field."

"And what can they do?" Harry stopped and turned. "Unless they lock me up in a cell or bind me in Devils Snare, I'm going out to that field alone! Unless you want to come and get killed…" He quickly added. "But please don't. Not even for me."

"Potter!" They all heard the all-to-familiar yell of Professor Snape and groaned.

"Want to wake up the whole school? Now, why are you three up so early and wandering at this time day? Hum?" He glared at the three students.

"We need Dumbledore now." Ron blurted out.

"I doubt Professor Dumbludore is even awake at this hour-"

"-What time is it?" Harry blurted out. Snape glared at him darkly.

"Do not! I repeat, DO NOT! Interrupt me ever again Potter! Is that clear?"

Harry had totally forgotten about the present when telling Ron and Hermoine about his dream, he wasn't even sure if he had an hour or 5 minutes until Voldemort came.

"What time is it." He said a little stronger this time. Snape looked ready to kill.

"Whats all this commotion about?" Filch appeared with Mrs. Norris at his side.

Snape snapped out of his death glare at Harry and said "These three were wondering around at early hours making a racket."

"Hum, sounds like detention to me." Filch replied wile glancing at the trio.

"That's up to Professor McGonagall out of class." Hermoine added.

Snape huffed and turned. "Come you three." They obediently followed. While they walked to McGonagall's office Hermoine whispered "Its 5:00. Just to let you know." And she handed Harry his watch. Harry mouthed a 'thanks' in return and continued thinking.

When they got to McGonagall's office, Snape rang a special bell and after a while, a sleepy eyed McGonagall appeared.

"These three were found wandering the corridors this morning and making a lot of commotion and racket. Detention would be correct punishment, I presume."

"Thank you Professor Snape. You may leave now." Snape eyed Harry and reluctantly left with a smirk.


	4. explanation

"Now, would one of you please explain?" Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Harry was mumbling and looking at the clock behind McGonagall.

"Anyone?"

"Um...uh...well…Harry…he…uh- " Ron began. He looked at Harry nervously.

Harry had his eyes closed and suddenly took out his wand and took a step back.

"Potter?! Put your wand down this instant!" McGonagall jumped up in alarm.

Harry suddenly let out a yell and his body arched back. He fell onto his knees and passed out. McGonagall rushed to his side and opened Harry's eyelids. Harry was cold as stone and was staring into space. McGonagall looked up at Ron and Hermione.

"Go get Madame Pomfrey. Quick!" Neither of them moved.

"Professor. We don't have time for Harry to go to the hospital wing. You-Know-Who is meeting Harry in two hours, here at Hogwarts." McGonagall stared at Hermione.

"I don't know what your playing at Ms. Granger, but that is totally impossible.- "

"Right now, You-Know-Who is hurting Harry." She glanced down at Harry and sighed. "I know it sounds crazy, but Harry woke up screaming this morning. He said You-Know-Who had talked to him in his dream and sent him a message. He said they were to meet on the Quidditch Field at 7 AM today and not to bring anyone."

McGonagall went pale. She glanced at the clock. It was 5:15. She looked back at Harry and ask "Are you sure he said this?"

"I heard it too. Every word." Ron added.

Harry murmured and opened his eyes. He looked at the three looking at him and burst from the room.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron yelled out. They ran after him with McGonagall at their heals.


	5. Where is he?

Harry wanted to run away from everything he knew. Voldemort had explained that he could enter anyone, hurt anyone, and give him or her a simple memory charm to forget anything that Voldemort did to anyone. Voldemort also added that every minute that he was late, he would hurt Ron or Hermione in unimaginable ways. He pleaded with Voldemort for them to be spared, bur Voldemort just grinned and hurt Harry more with the Unforgivable.

He heard Ron and Hermione yell at him as he ran towards the Quidditch Field.

When he reached the field he looked around, praying he would see Voldemort.

He closed his eyes and tried to contact him.

"A bit early are we?" Voldemort spoke into his head. He didn't show up though.

"How do you know were I am? Where are you Voldemort?" A chuckle was all he got as an answer.

"That's for me to know," He laughed. "And for you to never find out, Potter."

Harry opened his eyes. Voldemort had to be somewhere, watching him. He looked in the stands for anyone, but found nothing but an old Hufflepuff broomstick and a school cap.

"Mr. Harry Potter, come here this instant!" His thoughts were interrupted by Hermione and Professor McGonagall standing by the sidelines. Harry saw McGonagall about to step onto the field when Hermione stopped her. They exchanged some words and McGonagall took a step back.

Harry sighed. He would return. At 7 AM, he would come to meet Voldemort; and no one would stop him, not McGonagall and not even Dumbledore.

"I'll be back, I promise you. I'll be back." He said softly.

With reluctance, he walked to his best friend and his school house Head.


End file.
